A DNNER WITH JACOBY
by anononymas
Summary: nicholas is been invited to attend dinner at royal castle here's what happened when andrew nick and mia sat togather. i do not own the characters all characters are belong to disney have funn !


A DINNER WITH JACOBy

I am sitting in a table its very large yet very elegent and grand , its made of finest rosewood and shisham ofcourse . and it can seat upto 20 guests in one sitting that's a lot, this table ofcourse is in genovian palace where i have been invited to stay as a guest for a month . beside me is lilly iam surprised that she's sitting with me after telling me she doesn't like me. and head of table is gorgeous queen clarrise our genovian queen ..and my oh my she is very bueatiful with her blue eyes and blond hair she sits with so much elegance iam not aware who other people are some are from parliment some are from royal family my focus and attention is just into one person only and that is andrew jacoby ..if asked why the hell iam focusing on him right now is just because i can't stand because he's sitting right in front of me or maybe because what he just did i don't know what to choose i feel so angry right now it's good that other people are sitting or else i could have hit him myself or punch in a face would do good. the fact why iam thinking like this well it's because of this girl who's sitting beside him with an embrassing look on her face she's blushing and maybe about to cry, her head is low and i can see her eyes are getting wet ohh how much i want to kick the hell out of right now.. anyways enough riddles the fact is why this girl is embrassed and about to cry well let me explain this girl is actually her royal highness princess mia , she's granddaughter of queen clarrise and next in line for thorne me , as in fact as my uncle claimed iam also next in line can take the thorne as well so you can understand a bit rivalary going on . which i think is compeletly stupid but due to recent events mia and me have become a little close than i think or atleast iam getting closer to her , i don't think of her as rival but i do care for her and want her to become the queen with her chestnut hair and brown eyes she's most bueatiful women i ever saw. true i have been with many women but mia.. well she draws me so much that i can't hlep and wonder what iam fighting for ? her ? i can't do that she's bright and very caring and sweet and she can rule genovia much much better than me . as iam changing my mind i see andrew jacoby looking at me that guy has some serious issues he should conduct therapy mia claims he's nice well nice is just other word of evil isn't it? considering what he just did i don't he 's nice i don't think he's perfect match for mia either . mia came to me personally one day and asked if i was free tonight at frist i didn't understand that but she laughed and asked me if i want to join the grand dinner held for andrew and his parents at frist i cringed then i thought i was getting bored anyway having nothing to do and don't want to see my uncle anyway i accepeted it as i tried on many tux and suits i don't know why i was so excited about it? maybe because of mia? but that will be to close well i pushed the thought aside i made my way to grand hall where i see so many people murmuring hello to everyone i see mia oh she's looks so bueatiful in that light blue dress and hair all tied up she looked radiant she smiled at me that went straight into my heart i smiled back at her i thought maybe i should walk with her but jacoby came wearing englishman suit and tie and cigar and escorted mia to the table as i sat down i saw mia looking at me as if saying something i just nodded and smiled she was obviously VERY uncomfertable around mrs jacoby who was eyeing like any future mother in law would do the son took after his mother i guess . mr jacoby well he was busy making connections of his own . dinner came and dinner was traditional genovian lamb and some kind of gravy . being a genovian i knew about this and enjoyed but being american mia didn't liked it at all infact she made a face and had just two morsels . after dinner ofcourse dessert and did i tell hear you are not given your choice rather you are handed a dessert you don't want to be approve the famous genovian pear dessert and choclate cake was the option mia was given pear dessert i was given choclate cake so did jacoby i saw mia looking at jacoby's plate the girl was hungry ofcourse she was finished with her dessert and i noticed she raised a spoon and headed for driection for jacoby's choclate obviously asking bit of cake jacoby cringed then got shocked then seemed quite mad actually he didn't like mia plunging into his dessert without asking he actually said aloud " wait mia that is not the way the princess should act if you want something just ask me but please don't do that that's disgusting so very un princess of you , hear take it " he placed a very small amount of cake on her plate but nobody was paying attention on that he turned back and ate how dare he say unprincess ? who the hell he's supposed to say mia turned white and become still as a statue i looked at her so did other guests jacoby did good job by nearly yelling at her. whispers begin mia changed her colour it was red and still very shocked she was drawn to tears i was so angry at jacoby i wished i could have done something to prevent it . as i saw mia about to cry i decide to save her don't know why but i can't see mia getting hurt like this jacoby had no right to do that to her and call her that sure mia should have asked but that's what love is right sharing jacoby doesn't want even want to share his cake with her how can he share his life with her he 's rude and selfish i offered my plate to her and told her " mia you can have mine i know you like choclate so take it " i smiled at her she looked backed at me with tearful eyes and smiled " mia don't worry about it iam done " i assured her mia didn't say anything she just smiled and what seems to be like about to brust into tears she excused herslef . jacoby ofcourse didnt miss the gesture looked at me he's creepy looking fellow i tell you " well your superhero didn't work" jacoby tuanted me " excuse me ", i said " by the looks of you you werent potraying as a good husband either " . andrew got red " how dare you ! how dare you telling me that " . " how dare i how dare you yelling at your fiance like that" i snapped back " oh come on jacoby she was just asking for little peice of cake she wasn't asking for your kidney you could have given to her instead of yelling at her she's a girl for god's sake " i told him " well if she's girl then she's a princess too she should act like one too and why are you so concerned about it"? i thought for a minute why i was so concerned i don't know some feeling rushed into me maybe because i don't want to mia to get hurt and iam the one who's hurting her right now my uncle's selfish schemes have led into this hurting mia but i didnt made it known to jacoby " oh come on jacoby you are getting married what are going to do then huh? please don't share my life with me and get your own is that what are going to say to her"? and if you have forgotton ofcourse mia is a princess but sometimes she likes to get loose just let her what she pleases once" " you havent answered my question yet why it concerns you " jacoby asked me coldly " jacoby i assure you my concern was any as dinner guest here " i lied " i don't get it devearux she's my fiance my wife to be i will do whatever i please she will do what i please even though she 's going to be queen but frist and formost she will be my wife she has to obey me " he said. my knuckles went white and i did my hard to resist to punch him obey him ? is he out of his mind? will he obey her? somehow i can see how their marriage work mia in distress and jacoby telling her what to do i can't let this happen i can't see mia in that state where upset women are. i decided i will make things easier for her i will bow out and decline my claim thorne mia indeed knows how to run a country and she can run very well and i don't want her see this getting treated by jacoby like that. but the law the stupid law the girl has to get married in order to take place as queen i wish i could do something about it. " jacoby she will be your wife not some freaking slave of yours she's a human also not a puppet or pet that will do whatever pleases you you have no idea how capable girl she is she 's very bright and caring and you should respect that mia told me you were nice but i don't think you are if you were nice you could have gladly given what she wanted that's supposed we have to act we men have to make our women happy and that's what marriage is sharing comporising love which iam sure you don't know any of those words let alone a married husband who takes pride for nothing so either you make her happy or you will have to answer to not only to her grandmother joe but to me also . by the looks of it jacoby it seems you don't love her or even trust her enough to share your life with her i hope you get over it and think as human once ! " i got up and stormed out of room i can't bear the sight of him i can punch him but that will hurt mia got to go to kitchen now make some food for mia poor girl don't know where she is how upset she might be . an hour later with hot dish of sappegities i made my way to find her a guard told me the princess went by fountain i made way there i saw her her back turned sitting quietly " hey mia look what i have i got" i said mia looked at me her eyes red " what "? her voice cracked " i made you something speical " i told her go on open it i encouraged her " sppagetties " mia smile" why ?" " well i thought you might be hungry so this speical for you " i assured her mia looked at me as grateful look she took a bite of it " oh this is good whould you care some" " if you say so " i smiled we sat there talking and laughing i noticed mia really is i just wished her i could just hold her but that would be rude "mia i told jacoby not to do that and don't worry he won't be like that " another grateful look " thanks nicholas" mia smiled " but there was no need" " oh it was how dare he say like that mia if you want anything from me i would gladly give it you weather its cake or genovia falling in debt" mia laughed " sure i will keep you in speed dial" i smiled " iam serious " mia just looked at me her eyes were glowing the redness was fading and she was getting better i felt glad for her i cheered her up " i should go now " mia got up " thanks" she turned away i looked at watching her go kind of disappionted but atleast she's isn't upset but then mia turned facing me i looked at her confused she came running and placed a kiss on cheek " did i say you cook delicious" she whispered in my ear and smiled and went . i was too shocked to move what just happened did she just kissed me in cheek? i touched it and feelings came rushing over me i know being a guy you arent supposed to do that but something changed i was starting to fall in love with mia now.


End file.
